Loving Lily Last - Snily
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: Okay so I was just bored one night and decided to type up this story from the top of my head, my first story. Just please review it and tell me if I should keep typing up more or not. Im usually a full time novelist, i dont usually write short stories...


(A brief story I made up from the top of my head, the spur of the moment. One of the ideas I had in mind, looking further into the relationship Lily and Snape had)

(I do not own any of these characters; neither did I make them up. They are strictly from the Harry Potter Series written by the famous and brilliant J.K Rowlings)

Lily Potter and one year old Harry were both curled up on the living room sofa listening to the heavy wind whistling through the trees outside. A terrible snow storm seemed to be passing over Godric's Hollow that evening and she was a bit worried about James. Actually she wasn't supposed to be worried about him after what had been happening between them for the past year, but the kind heart Lily had kept her thinking of him.

The past year since Harry was here had been a tiresome and troubling year for her and James. She had never seen him act more of a jackass since their Hogwarts' years as this past year. James had become the same person he was before, taunting on her being weak and yelling at her at the slightest mistakes she made. Bathilda's excuse was that maybe men were going through menopause now and soon she, Lily, would see James break down in tears before her very eyes. Lily wanted to find it humorous but she just couldn't.

After all these years, Lily believed she had made a terrible mistake in ever thinking James loved her. As the wind rattled the windows and caused a whirlwind of trouble outside, she couldn't help but think of her childhood best friend, Severus Snape. It had been over two years now that they hadn't heard or contacted each other. The last owl she sent to him was to tell him that she believed she was pregnant and she would have loved him to be the baby's godfather. Severus had immediately sent back one saying that he appreciated the offer but must decline since not alone was her, Lily, Harry's mother, but James was his father. James would never approve. James hated him.

A tear formed in Lily's eye and Harry started to carry on in his baby language, his small hands waving in front of him as he probably tried to demonstrate to his mother, what he was trying to say.

"Maaa!" he cried and giggled.

Before she could even smile, someone knocked twice on the front door and her head jerked up. Who could it be at this hour? It was almost ten o'clock and neither James nor Sirius was expected back till tomorrow. She stood up and then deciding that it would not be wise to take Harry to the door to catch a drift of the cold wind, she stooped down and placed him on the carpet, then went to the door.

"Who is it?"

No reply.

She peeked out through the glass and saw a hooded figure standing there, and as if sensing her staring his way, Severus lowered the hood and looked at her. She couldn't believe it was him out there in the cold.

"SEVERUS!" she cried, running to the door and flinging it open.

There he stood. His narrow, long face was even paler from the cold and his long, black, greasy hair hung as usual, like a curtain around his head. There was no smile on his face nor was there even a flicker of happiness behind his black eyes as he stood there staring at her.

"Come in!"

He came in and looked the door behind him and Lily realised that he had put on some weight since the last time she saw him.

"Lily," was all he said and his eyes again met her green ones.

"What brought you here Sev? Oh please tell me it's not anything bad!" she nervously whispered.

"James..."

"Oh both he and Sirius have gone out of town. They wouldn't return till tomorrow. Sev, what's wrong?"

Both of them knew that he wasn't supposed to be at the Potters' home because of him being a Death Eater and James specifically telling her that he the last person he wanted in his house was Severus Snape. However, she just couldn't tell him to leave nor could she remind him of the danger he was in being there. This man before her, once a boy, was her best friend who no matter how weird he was, he always had her back and she had his. She had come to a conclusion over the years since he became a death eater that no matter what, she would always be there for him. She just hoped that he thought the same of her.

"Okay. Um...Lily I know I shouldn't be here but I just needed –"

"I needed to see you Sev! I needed to see you too!" and she went forward and locked him in a hug.

Poor Severus didn't expect the instant affection from Lily but he found his arms slowly wrapping around her. She was warm and he was suddenly lost for words. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to say and just for that moment, that one moment, he allowed himself to be hugged by her, savouring every second. Lily had always been in his heart and she would remain there for as long as he could keep her there because he would always remember that when other people called him weird, she was the one who saw through that. She accepted him and became his friend.

"Severus, the last time I heard from you was that last time I sent you the owl before Harry was born," she said releasing him, "Sev, this is Harry."

When she turned around, about to walk into the room to find Harry, she found him right at her feet, looking up at not her, but Snape. His small green eyes were transfixed on the towering cloaked figure as if he was seeing the most amazing thing ever. Harry was on his knees and hands and as his name was mentioned, he instantly raised up a small hand and waved it at Snape.

"Look! He's saying hi," Lily said looking at Snape. She couldn't believe it but a smile was actually being formed on his face.

He went forward a bit hesitant at first then sure of himself and stooped down, looking Harry straight in his eyes. The baby had the exact colour eyes as Lily.

"Cute baby," he said ruffling Harry's not so long hair.

Harry grabbed unto Snape's finger and held on, and then with his other hand he grabbed on firmly and tried to stand up. All the while his eyes were on the man's face and Snape couldn't help but pick him up. Lily was a bit take a back with how Snape was holding Harry and she couldn't help but find herself being lost in thought of the mistake she had made or thought she had made by marrying James. Snape could have been Harry's father. Maybe if she had just given him a chance for them to feel what it was like to be together then maybe she could have changed his mind on being a death eater.

"Lily I just came to see you," he said rocking Harry in his arms, "I needed also to ask you if-"

"If what Severus?"

Snape looked at her and smiled.

"If perhaps you still have that necklace I gived you when we-"

_When we were in love, Snape thought to himself._

"Um, yes I...I still..." and she reached into her blouse and pulled out the necklace that she wore around her neck with the heart shaped locket that Snape had given her when they had been briefly a couple in Hogwarts.

She could clearly remember James finding out and confronting her, ripping the necklace off her neck and striding off to find 'Snivellus'.

Snape also could clearly remember James cornering him in the corridors at night, shouting at him and throwing the necklace through a window. Later that night, he went down and searched the snow for it, his fingers becoming frost bitten as he dug through the cold snow. Lily had come crying to him, saying how she was sorry but she just couldn't do it and she hated James and...

"I just wanted you to know it...it belonged to my mother, Eileen."

"Severus, did you ever think I'd get rid of it? I'd never. It was the only thing I had to remind me of you and what we had..."

"To you it's 'had', to me it's always been 'the best moment of my life' Lily. Do you know how many times I have wished that I wasn't a 'had-been'?"

He was looking at her but not in a demanding or harsh way. His voice wasn't cold, it was soft and she wanted to cry. She wanted to reverse time and just make it a 'had been', 'is still happening' moment.

"I always wished that too, but back then..."

"Back then it was all James," he said cutting her off, "back then we were teenagers who had likeability issues. Teenagers who sent curses flying at the slightest hateful word uttered."

"Yes that's true," she said, "remembering the curses you made up and used too. That was brilliant Sev, I hope you keep that book under lock and key."

"Lily I love you," he said.

"What?"

"I love you Lily. Loved you back then, loved you after all these years and I prom-promise I'll always keep on loving you till I die."

The place had become so quiet that for that few minutes that followed, the only sound she could hear was Snape breathing and Harry had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Here, let me put him upstairs," she said taking Harry from him, her hands touching his and both of them allowing it.

Whilst she was gone, Snape began to wonder if he should have indeed said what he said. He felt like taking it all back. What if she told James. She'd never tell him, he thought and he then realised that he had had his mind set on coming here this evening just to tell her how he felt. He just wanted her to hear it and know it. He didn't think he could regret that at all, because it had been the truth for all these years now and he couldn't hold it in anymore. No matter what, she just had to know.

When she came back down, her cheeks were slightly pink and he could see that her eyes were moist with a few tears she had managed to secretly shed while she was upstairs.

"Lily I think I should go now. I'm sorry for..."

But Lily ran towards him and kissed him warmly on his lips before he could finish or even turn around to leave. She wrapped her arms around him for the second time that evening and kept on kissing him as long as he kissed her back. His hand slid through her hair and held her head as her hands ran down his back. Even though he had on thick clothing he swore that he could feel the warmth from her hands through the layers.

He kissed her once on her forehead, once on each cheek, on her lips once more and then her neck as she allowed him. He rubbed his thumb over her lips and as he stared into those huge green eyes, he could honestly say that he had never felt this deeply for any other woman. She was the one that had his whole heart and attention.

She embraced him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck and realised that after all these years, he still smelt the same way like he did when they had been together years ago.

To them he was 'Snivellus' but to her he was the one she had always wished she had stayed with, loving him until this day. She had always wished that she had given him a second chance after he had called her a 'Mudblood' but like he said; back then they were teenagers, who were foolish about what love was and meant.

Noone but the two of them knew that the very next week, Lily was going to ask James for a divorce and she would give Severus a second chance. None of them knew however, that the week to follow would be one of pain, suffering and heartbreak. That very week, Snape, related the prophecy to Lord Voldemort without knowing it was about Harry and that very week, Voldemort hunted down the Potters and killed Lily and James. The little baby that remained, smiling in the cradle at Voldemort had only one thought in his mind that night. He knew that that towering man in the cloak would come back for him and save him. Lily never lived further to be with Snape. That is why he devoted his very self to Harry's protection. Because he loved her.

The End


End file.
